


It's still beautiful

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: “你又来到了我的梦中虽然我知道这是梦但滚烫的泪水流在我的脸上你还是一如既往的美丽”
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 2





	It's still beautiful

-7:11 am-

他是从喉咙缩紧干渴到极点的感觉中醒来的。睁开眼睛的时候闹铃正响个没完，不知道是第二个还是第三个，总之当他把铃声换成了一首柔和的法语歌之后闹钟的威力带着他的起床气一起变小了，也说不好是坏事还是好事。开了整晚空调的房间干得要命，燥热的空气让人迷糊之中更喘不过气，但他现在实在没什么力气爬起来打开窗户然后去厨房冲一杯蜂蜜水，即使身体告诉他真的很需要这样做。

太早了，看在今天是个休息日的份上，再躺一会吧。

这么想着他关掉了空调，把闹钟的时间向后设置半个小时，然后重新躺回被子里，闭上了眼睛。

-08:25-

“起来了？”

“嗯......几点了？”

“八点半...你有时间问我，还不如按一下手机。”

“没看到新闻上说嘛，刚醒来就看手机的话视力会掉很快。”龙俊亨揉着眼睛坐下来，一边打哈欠一边接过恋人递过来的蜂蜜水。“谢谢...早上吃什么？”

“哈，这条新闻还不是你前几天早上打开手机看到的？”对方转身去厨房端来盘子的同时也不忘咯咯笑着戳穿他。“只有烤面包，炒蛋和咖啡。家里的冰箱都空掉了，今天说什么也要出门采购。”

“你今天不用排练吗？”黄澄澄的炒蛋看起来就让人充满食欲，所以尽管有点冷掉他也还是大口吃起来。“下周就初演了，前辈居然肯放你休假？”

“呀，天天排练的话开演之前嗓子要就坏掉了...这段时间你也忙我也忙，好不容易赶到同一天休息，不珍惜一下？”

“珍惜，珍惜......”龙俊亨含糊地嘟囔着，忽然想起什么似的放下没吃完的早餐跑回房间，回来时拿上了自己的手机划开相机界面，然后把镜头对准坐在餐椅上晃着脚的恋人。“来吧，留个纪念，笑一个？先凑合一下，一会出门的时候我会想着带上相机的。”

屏幕里正方形聚焦到的娃娃脸上很快冒出一对讨人喜欢的梨涡，依然和他们第一次见面时一模一样，天知道他和他的镜头有多爱这个。“呀呀呀先别拍我起来还没洗过脸”，对方粉红的嘴唇一张一合不停说着抱怨似的傻话，两条长腿却还是老实地收起来，在餐椅上乖乖坐好，眼睛眨动过后瞄准了镜头，嘴角也配合地露出笑容，直到快门声响起才松懈下来。

他打开照片。自然光线下的恋人看起来小小的，暖暖的，是很居家的样子。

“哇，耀燮，这张真的是很可爱。”

“才知道嘛，我一直都可爱。”

“自恋鬼。是我摄影技术好才对，你哪里可爱了？”

假装听不见耀燮更大声音的抱怨，他把刚拍好的照片拖进新建相册，对着弹出来的名称栏顿了顿，随后敲下了“美好”两个字。

——按下确定键，“美好”的相片张数立刻从刚才的“0”变成了一个小小的“1”。

-10:49 am-

出门之前他决定先到阳台上试一试外面的温度。天气不算美妙，预报过的晴朗阳光并没有从阴霾般的云层里挣脱出来，整片天空都是雾蒙蒙的，但温度很宜人，应该可以换上薄外衣，只是需要带上口罩。

他从口袋里掏出雾化棒吸了一口，吐出的薄荷味烟雾瞬间和阴郁的天色融为一体。盯着灰白的烟看了一会，那是个不错的画面，或许拍下来会是一副优秀的作品，但回去拿相机的想法还没来得及实施他就被手机振动打断了。

“俊亨啊，你预约的摄影展的场地定好了，一会有空来看看吗？”

“今天就算了，明后天吧。”他用手指擦了擦雾化棒的吸嘴，戴上保护壳，然后重新装进口袋里。“而且是你帮我预约的，斗俊，我觉得我不用去也没问题。”

“好吧，你是老板，你说了算......主题名称呢，不变吗，还是‘美好’？”

“先用那个吧，”他叹了口气，气音拂过麦克风，发出奇怪刺耳的电流声。“如果想到新的名字，我会第一时间告诉你的。”

“不急，你慢慢想。只是俊亨啊......算了，明后天见面的时候再说吧。”

“...好，到时候见。”

他挂断了电话。

-13:32-

“我说你啊......两个小时了，还没拍够吗？”

“还差得远呢。”龙俊亨看他这副样子觉得有趣得很。梁耀燮的语气明明透着一丝不耐烦，却还是在老式相机的镜头凑过来时露出好看的笑容。“别这么紧张，”咔嚓，“放松一点，”咔嚓，“不用一直笑着，”咔嚓，“随意展示自己就好。”咔嚓，笑容消失了，取而代之的是吐着舌头还皱巴巴的鬼脸。他忍不住笑出声来：“对，就像这样，还可以再丑一点。”

梁耀燮配合着挤眉弄眼了好一会，累得在龙俊亨换胶卷的空当坐进了购物推车，从堆了一层的零食里挑了个勉强能坐下的地方。龙俊亨换好胶卷的时候他早就闭上了眼睛，怀里还抱着两包薯片，看上去傻兮兮的。

“梁演员暂停营业了，镜头可不可以走开。”

“不可以，因为我是专门抓拍你台下生活的狗仔。”咔嚓。咔嚓。又是两张。

梁耀燮挂在车筐外的两截小腿很纤细，只穿着拖鞋裸露出来的脚趾头也十分修长，不用洗出来就能预感到是很漂亮的照片。这样的照片已经拍满了一整卷胶卷，距离他们回家还有一段时间，龙俊亨为可以拍下恋人更多的样子而感到愉快的同时也已经迫不及待地想把自己关进暗房里好好整理一下战利品了。

“呀，你就不能把胶卷留给音乐剧开演时台上的我吗？”

“那个时候我会用单反，老式相机肯定不可以的。”

“没有质疑你专业性的意思，只是现在的我有点太......”梁耀燮顿了顿，“日常了？”

“日常也是值得记录的一部分，”龙俊亨撑在购物车的另一端，低下头来看着他。“除了唱歌的你，表演的你，我看到更多的是睡着的你，吃东西的你，揣着兜走在街上的你...”咔嚓，下一张的取景只捕捉到一个圆圆的发顶。“还有购物时犯懒等着我推着走的你。”

“反正每天都会看见这样的我，”梁耀燮向后看，立刻被以一个倒着脑袋的奇怪角度留下一张。“没有必要用这么多胶卷吧？”

“当然有必要，”龙俊亨尽力说得平淡，但心跳搞不好已经比即将得知这个消息的恋人更沸腾。“如果我想办一场以耀燮为主题的摄影展的话。”

他没有错过梁耀燮因惊讶和欢欣亮起来的眼睛。甚至因为它们实在过于明亮，他那些“现在还在准备”，“大概要等到明年”之类挂到嘴边的补充都被一股脑咽了回去。

龙俊亨想到了手机里那个相册的名字，“美好”，梁耀燮眼角笑出来的细纹再一次证明这是个相当贴切的词。

-5:17 pm-

他戴着眼镜认真查看了一遍台子上的胶卷，把它们小心翼翼地卷进卡槽装好。

刚接触摄影时他一向不喜欢正式开始工作前满视野的黑暗和略微刺鼻的醋酸味，但习惯之后反而有种微妙的归属感。这间常年堆满了各种器材和照片的暗房比起公寓倒更像是家了，毕竟他平均每天会花五六个小时的时间待在里面，直到墙边的细绳上挂满了冲印出来的成片才摘了眼镜去外面重新适应刺目的光亮。

最近可能更严重了一点，上次见面时尹斗俊说他身上闻起来都是显影液的味道。“摄影师的工作嘛，没办法。”他总是笑着这么说。

把卡槽放进显影液里泡好，在下面的定时器上设定好三分半，准备拿起镊子搅拌的时候手机忽然振动了一下，他只能单手划开屏幕，在看到消息之后笨拙地用大拇指一下一下地敲打键盘。

「你现在方便接电话吗？」

「不方便 稍等一下 我在暗房」

对方很给面子地安静了十分钟才发来下一条消息。

「好，弄完之后给我回电话吧。」

他扫了一眼发现不用再回复之后便叼着眼镜腿继续最后一遍对底片的检查。不是对自己的作品没有信心，只是小心总归不会出错，虽然他的谨小慎微已经发展到常人不能理解的地步。他想应该是自己把这场摄影展看得比任何人都重要的缘故。大概过了一个半小时他才离开那间挂满湿漉漉相纸的暗房，好在还没有沉迷工作到忘记回电话的地步，他按下通话键，用脸颊和肩膀夹住手机，一边听着嘟嘟的电子音一边冲洗手上沾到的液体。

“...喂，俊亨？”

“嗯。我刚从暗房出来，怎么了？”

对面沉默了几秒。“没什么，偶尔也想关心一下你。对了，摄影展场地的事怎么样，定下来了吗？”

“斗俊帮我搞定了，明后天抽空去看看。”他甩了甩手指，在毛巾上擦干。“到时候你要来吗？不收你的门票。”

“哈哈，那我当然得去，毕竟是免费看的展览......”对面干巴巴地说完又陷入了沉默。直觉告诉他接下来很有可能听到一些他不太想听的内容，但来得及打断之前对方先开了口。“但是俊亨啊，这次之后你真的需要好好休息一阵子了，你不能总是把自己搞得这么疲惫。别急着反驳我，斗俊和我说起过。也不要怪他，因为每个人都在担心你......”

“我很好，泰洙，我是说真的...”他掐住了自己的眉心，尽量让自己听上去像那么回事。“我已经接手新的工作了，摄影展之后就会正式开始......”

“你每次都是这么告诉我的，半年来的每一次。”对面叹了口气。他想象着朋友眉头紧皱的样子。“你不应该——”

“拜托...就，再相信我一次吧。”他说，把指尖捏得发白。“我答应过耀燮给他办摄影展的，我不想食言。”

“是，你没有食言，但你看起来太累了，耀燮在的话他一定不想看见你这副样子——”

重物落地的声音把他从灰暗的情绪和眉间的疼痛里拉回来。他匆忙挂了电话回到暗房，里面不知怎的一片狼藉，粘在墙上的挂绳有一端脱落了，和挂钩一起缠住暗盒，把它摔到了地上，而掉在地上的暗盒又把连着的挂绳都扯了下来，散落了一地还未晾干的照片。

他不知道这一下会毁掉多少作品，但暗房中没法开灯，他只能跪在地板上摸索着那些还湿着的照片，并试着把它们拢到一块查看它们的状况。

数不清地上有多少张，但所有照片都是同一副面孔：巴掌大的娃娃脸，精灵一样的耳朵，黑亮的眼睛，还有一对甜美的梨涡。他看着那些照片，或者说，那些回忆——在唱歌的梁耀燮，演技投入的梁耀燮，睡着的梁耀燮，吃东西的梁耀燮，揣着兜走在街上的梁耀燮，回头对他微笑的梁耀燮......

还有那张坐在餐椅上很居家的梁耀燮，那张美好的初始，他用电子打印机打出来，却还是执着地和挂在自己最常待的地方。

“耀燮......”

手上的照片仍然是湿润的，只是光线实在太微弱，龙俊亨分不清上面是显影液还是自己的眼泪。

-21:12-

“在想什么呢俊亨？一脸专注的表情。”

——当时说着这句话的耀燮又是什么表情呢？他试着回忆了一下，发现一时想不起来什么。但是猜也能猜到恋人明明好奇却装作若无其事的表情，毕竟就像耀燮说的，他已经看他看得太多了。

“没什么重要的事...只是在想照片真的是个很神奇的东西，印出来的是一定尺寸的图像，但拍摄的时候收集进去的却比图像上看到的内容多得多。”

“...比如说？”

“比如这张...我看到的是撑着遮阳伞的你，但我收集到的是那天的天气，心情，街道四周的声音，还有你摆了哪几个pose，结束之后又是多快跑到我身边这种事......不觉得很有趣吗？就好像照片在每个人眼中其实都有前因后果，你看到的不是一副图像，更像一段短片。”

“是很有趣，龙摄影师的眼睛果然不一样......啊，那你以后多看我的照片回忆我就够了嘛，我是不是就可以多和别人出去踢几次球了？”

“驳回驳回，踢什么球，等你拍够我要的照片再说。”

“开个玩笑啦。不过确实像你说的，拍照是一件很美好的事......”

——回想到现在他终于记起来了，耀燮说这句话时认真又柔和的眼神。他真诚的目光总是很迷人。

“那么拍下来的照片，在事过境迁之后应该也依然美好吧。”

-10:27 pm-

「斗俊，我想好新的名字了。」

「你觉得‘依然美好’听起来怎么样？」

-23点44分-

龙俊亨做着一个梦。

他知道自己正在做梦，因为梦境给他的提示实在是太明显了——起初是一阵细细簌簌的动静，好像有人掀开被子钻了进来，然后床上冰冷的另一侧有了温度，他的掌心也被熟悉的手握住了。

“你好啊，耀燮，”他说，让对方的身体贴到他身边。“好久不见。”

“你说错了，俊亨，我们刚刚才见过，”耀燮发出轻轻的笑声，听起来就像所有的美梦那样温暖沉寂。“在暗房里你掉眼泪了，对着很多很多的我，这下所有的我都知道你是个爱哭鬼了。”

“你一直知道，你们一直都知道。”龙俊亨的眼睛湿了，他伸出没有被牵住的另一只手悄悄抹了抹。“我一直都不是个...坚强的人，特别是这段时间。”

“你为什么非得是个坚强的人呢？”耀燮说。“那样我就不能经常见到你了。”

“你很想我吗？”他抚摸着耀燮的指节。“你最好是...不然只有我想你的话就太亏了，因为我比任何人都想你，比所有想你的人加在一起还想你。”

“我知道，俊亨，我没有离开过，我一直在看着你。”耀燮弯弯手指，和他十指相扣。“你把我拍得好极了，到时候肯定会是一场圆满的摄影展。啊对了，别忘了邀请音乐剧的演员前辈们，我离开之前答应过他们了。”

“好，”他说，任泪水从脸颊刷过，反正它们根本止不住。“我保证每个人都会来的。”

“你困了吗？我看到你的眼泪了。”耀燮凑过来抹了抹他的眼角。“睡吧，今天有我在你身边，一定可以睡个好觉的。”

“我知道。”龙俊亨毫不怀疑这一点，尽管他已经哭得藏不住，尽管这个甜蜜美好的梁耀燮只是脑海中短暂的梦境——

“你依然一如既往是个帅气的家伙啊，耀燮。”

他说，在熟悉的梦的怀中闭上了眼睛。

fin


End file.
